


Something about the Devil

by JustFrancy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Jokes, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Monsters, Office, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing, sex tears, sobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFrancy/pseuds/JustFrancy
Summary: Enter Baekhyun – annoying, cute and obnoxious. Just the type of person Jongdae hates with the passion of a fire spewing volcano. Little does he know about the boy whose demeanour resembles that of a cute, fluffy bunny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was absolutely lovely to write about! I hope I did justice to the one who requested it. I truly hope you like what you'll read! I kind of ran away with it, but I can't grasp the concept of a story with less than 10k words. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, K! This is also my first time taking part in an exchange this big, which makes me kind of nervous. Please enjoy (and hate me later on).

_“Honey, this is your duty. You have been chosen.”_

_“I’ve never cared about that, mum.” He didn’t. He wouldn’t. Chosen? Him? A lesser demon with no noble heritage? That was ridiculous._

_“The king has chosen you to serve him.” For eternity. She missed that out, but he was not dumb. He had learned enough in that rotten school of demons. Had learned enough about how he didn’t fit in._

_They robbed him of his pride. Made him kneel. Repent for something he didn’t do, for something he did not choose to be._

 

 

“You know when people are so obnoxious, I simply want to send their nerves on a path to destroy themselves.”

Big brown orbs looked at the man sitting on the window sill of what people considered a skyscraper. “Could you come back inside? Sit like a normal human on the window sill on the inside?”

A sigh escaped the man’s lips, eyes focused on the sun setting in front of him. A beautiful feast of colours; red, orange, yellow, all mixing into one gigantic magnificent spectacle. Too beautiful to behold. “We’re not human, there’s the point, Soo.”

Just when the man was about to lean forward, ready to let himself fall, his friend pulled him back inside, easily, as if inhumane strength was his perfectly hidden secret. “You’re lucky no one else is here,” Soo said, shooting the other on the ground a don’t-you-do-that-again-glare.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Jongdae.”

“Get the hint. I just wish to jump,” Jongdae pointed outside, fixing his tie before getting up, knowing that people will run through these hallways very soon and he was not ready to give up his job completely, although he was heavily frustrated. Heavily. Utterly. Completely.

“Don’t be so dramatic, just because Baekhyun stole your project. Let’s just grab the next one. The Seoul Grand park needs a terrain for their new pandas.” Jongdae raised an eyebrow, staring hard at Kyungsoo, who only held his gaze. They managed to simply look at each other before Jongdae passed by his friend, sighing loudly. He was moping around again.

“You know, I put in all my effort to call up the investors and explain everything to them. So why am I not the one to present it to them? Tell me, Kyungsoo, weren’t you the one who came up with the idea of a nursing home for elderly close to the hospital? I mean, it was brilliant. Immediate help always within reach, not to mention that it can be reached with every meaning of public transport. I have also already come up with the interior, the new machines and anything to make it feel as comfy as possible. He just downright took it from us! They buy it, he’s getting the praise.” Kyungsoo nodded meekly. He was miserable, too, he just didn’t show it as obviously.

“I can’t let him have that glory.”

Kyungsoo approached the older male, cocking an eyebrow. “What are you…?”

“I don’t even need my powers to ruin everything.”

“Don’t,” the younger male warned, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Why?” Jongdae asked, shrugging his shoulders as he met Kyungsoo’s unrelenting gaze.

“That will so backfire.”

 

 

No one fucks around with Kim Jongdae.

It only took half an hour for Byun Baekhyun to find out.

 

Jongdae was sitting at the desk with Kyungsoo, patiently waiting for the investors to stroll in and take their respective seats. Eyes were focused on the laptop in the front, standing on a pedestal that was slightly higher than their desk. Right next to it was a big white scroll, ready for Baekhyun to show his presentation.

The man was still new within the company, but due to luck because of one project (his very first one—Jongdae begrudgingly had to mention) he was catapulted to the 23rd floor. The floor for successful workers. The floor Jongdae was on along with Kyungsoo.

He still remembered that guy’s first day. Loud, obnoxious, laughing at every small thing while clapping his hands like a seal. He was just pretty dumb. Trying to act all friendly and sweet. Jongdae really couldn’t wait for their first get together, he knew it was next week on Thursday, their usual meeting at a karaoke bar.

“I hope you didn’t do anything.” Kyungsoo looked over at Jongdae, who simply smiled at his handout in front of him, courtesy to Baekhyun dropping in to give them one beforehand. It was not like Jongdae had to be informed about his own project though. No, he was fairly acknowledgeable about the building Kyungsoo and himself had created. The miniature was actually standing in the middle of the round desk, drawing Jongdae’s attention.

“So you did do something… I advise you to fix what you fucked up.” Kyungsoo knew Jongdae better than the older male thought, so he only looked at him indignantly, almost wanting to act hurt and disappointed. “Don’t give me that, Jongdae. What if he finds out?”

“He’s the living reason we know that God has a sense of humour. Gosh, one needs a license to be this ugly,” Jongdae answered, smirking triumphantly as he motioned over to the laptop. “I didn’t study computer and pranking for years to lose this match.”

“Heechul gave it over to him. We need to accept our boss’s orders,” Kyungsoo argued and Jongdae nodded without hesitance, hands reaching up to cup his cheeks.

“I do accept that, but not Byun Baekhyun. Ordinary people live and learn, he just lives.” Kyungsoo grimaces, whacking Jongdae over the head before turning his head to see the investors entering the room. “Too late, Kyungsoo.” Both of them got up to make their greetings, 4 out of 7 people recognized them right away. They were people both of them had worked with before. Easy, Jongdae thought. Baekhyun will never forget this day.

“Don’t blow it,” Jongdae warned Kyungsoo, who only sighed, knowing how much it hurt if the other male was in very bad mood. Some people used electricity to heal their back and muscles, but Jongdae knew what to do to make it hurt like hell. Kyungsoo knew and he decided, he didn’t need that. So he simply sat down, smiling at Baekhyun who entered the room as well.

“Pay attention, Kyungsoo, this is how you wreck idiots… Ah no, that was an insult to all stupid people on this earth.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, grabbing the pen to take notes, which Jongdae did not even consider. He had prepared everything and if that wasn’t enough, he’d try it again.

His gaze was stuck on Baekhyun talking to Heechul, booting up the laptop before starting the presentation. His eyes lingered a little longer on his co-worker. Fluffy red hair with bangs falling into his face, beautiful shaped eyes with thin eyebrows, a very fitting nose and pink pretty lips. “Bet he sucks dick.”

Kyungsoo shot Jongdae a glare, leaning over to hiss, “god, don’t open up your mouth anymore.” The older male looked at his friend for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

“Bet you wouldn’t mind him suck-“ His friend put a hand on the other’s lips, sighing in defeat before checking the situation. The investors were busy talking to themselves, while Heechul and Baekhyun at the front went through the presentation one more time. Apparently nothing wrong with that, but Jongdae was a fucking geek.

“Firstly, thanks for all of you gathering here. I can’t be more thankful because this is just my second project. I will do my best to talk you all into buying it,” Baekhyun spoke up, garnering laughs from everyone but Jongdae and Kyungsoo. The older male looked at his friend biting his bottom lip before striking out Baekhyun’s signature at the end of the handout. Jongdae smiled slightly, feeling better knowing Kyungsoo was just as pissed off.

He still squeezed out a friendly smile at Heechul who scrutinized them for a nanosecond.

Kyungsoo followed his lead, breaking into a gentle smile before gritting his teeth. “If ignorance is bliss, then he’s the happiest person on earth.” Jongdae shoved his chair closer to Kyungsoo’s, laughing a little at the insult. Heechul had turned his attention back to Baekhyun, while the other two had fun drawing stupid Baekhyun faces on their handouts.

One thing Jongdae had to give to Baekhyun though was how he wrapped people around his slim fingers. It was all too easy. He laughed and smiled, they fell for him, like a really bad charm no one could escape. That aside, he smelled so fucking delicious Jongdae wanted to fart to make it bearable.

The man checked the watch on the wall once, elbowing Kyungsoo to keep his attention. The younger male looked at his colleague before eyeing the white scroll. He knew something was going to happen, he just didn’t know if it was good or bad.

“Watch and learn.” Jongdae counted down to zero before hiding a grin behind his hand.

Kyungsoo almost shrieked when the screen suddenly lit up, a pop up following before chrome opened. A small sly grin played around his plump lips when certain very indecent sounds followed. Jongdae had a hard time holding back his laughter when two people appeared on the screen, in a very promising yet dirty position. Kyungsoo watched with high interest when the two men turned around, revealing how deep one of them was buried in the other, before hips rolled upwards. Loud, promising moans falling from their lips. “Fuck Jongdae.”

Jongdae shot Kyungsoo a look of amusement which the other returned briefly before paying attention to Baekhyun trying to close the tab. Didn’t work, he noted, Baekhyun’s face grimacing in embarrassment. He also noted that the other tried scrolling upwards to make the video disappear but the screen moved downwards instead, revealing a lot more videos with very funny titles in big white letters on a black background.

“You Only Jizz Twice”, “Fist Club”, “Mass Erect”, “Assassin’s Seed”

Kyungsoo was beyond himself, face palming before he got to read even more. “They’re bad.”

“Lovely,” Jongdae commented, watching the faces of the investors. Some seemed amused while most of them were out of their minds, watching in horror or pure disgust. He had won this fight.

He didn’t stop there though. Baekhyun apologised for the slip up before closing the laptop, leaning over to grab the spare one. The one he usually operated with at the company. A sleazy dirty grin crept up Jongdae features when he took a look at the handout again, mainly to hide his amusement.

Baekhyun opened up the laptop, staring at the screen in horror. Good thing, Heechul was quick enough to insert the cable, letting everyone see what Baekhyun was currently seeing. The screen was not optimised, Window’s 8 usual background laughing at everyone. It was normal, except for the fact that none of the icons worked besides a very dubious folder with the name porn on it.

Kyungsoo grinned in satisfaction. “The old background trick, you nerd.”

Heechul was fuming meanwhile, staring Baekhyun down who tried to save himself, to absolutely no avail. His boss clicked on the folder twice, letting it open before taking in the mini thumbs of the pictures. Kyungsoo would be keening right now, if it wouldn’t backlash on him. “You dirty…”

Jongdae grinned. “Zoophilia is sadly not allowed here.”

“Brilliant.”

 

 

_“Your power is your life, but you’re a loser at living.” Jongdae looked at his schoolmate before turning on his heels and walking away from the trouble. It saved him time, frustration and fruitless nights of practising. He was the worst in class. Pranking humans was a plus alright, but killing them was not manifested within his genes._

_He disliked it._

_“How was school?”_

_“Ordinary.” Same old, same new. Same people bullying him, same teachers telling him he was the worst they had ever seen. Demons were born of corrupted and disrupted souls of humans that went through hell, through torture and special cleansing._

_He knew his soul had been a weak one. Felt partially bad for a human being dead. He was too sappy for this. Jongdae hated being such a disgraceful low demon, not at all making his parents proud. He only knew how to disappoint them. He was so good at it._

_That’s why the king’s choice made no sense._

_Jongdae was chosen to serve him? He couldn’t do anything correctly._

 

 

“Called in sick. You destroyed him,” Kyungsoo said, Jongdae laughing besides him as they were sitting on their usual bench near their flat in a bright green park, somewhere in the middle of Seoul.

Yixing had joined him, a demon of noble blood who slipped in between the worlds like it was his business. Apparently his parents wanted him to get to know the human world, wanted him to live there and Jongdae internally sighed. He had never been allowed to choose. The king had for him. He had denied, escaped. Perhaps things were slowly changing with a new king at the top. Yixing had briefly informed them about it.

Kyungsoo was after all the same as Jongdae.

“What did you do?” Yixing asked, looking at his friend expectantly.

“Played around a bit. Ruined him and his presentation – but hey, he robbed us of our project. No forgiveness for idiots.”

“I think we agreed on the fact that this is not even an insult for him,” Kyungsoo said and Jongdae nodded, shrugging his shoulders as if he didn’t know about how he could have forgotten that. “Seriously, if I needed a brain transplant, I’d choose his.”

“Because it’s never been used?” Jongdae inquired and both started laughing while Yixing looked at them, a little bewildered and confused. Probably due to the fact he hadn’t met Baekhyun yet (just Jongdae’s guess). Yixing was after all just an intern, working on the 2nd floor. It was simply coincidental that they met at the cafeteria just across their company building. The man had absolutely no idea about coffee, but had to buy 23 of them. Needless to say he was taking ages. Jongdae thought that helping out once would win him God’s favour.

He saved himself precious time, being able to buy his coffee and Kyungsoo’s. The both of them had lived together ever since Jongdae entered this world. Once the two of them started working at the same company, Jongdae and Kyungsoo decided to do things for one another without concrete attachment. Just whatever. So Jongdae bought coffee for the two of them every morning.

Friends with benefits. Yixing’s title for their relationship. Both didn’t care much. It was better than being alone.

“J-Jongdae, you won’t believe this.” Said man was just about to suck at his straw, wanting to enjoy the rest of his overpriced orange juice, but immediately turned his head to look at Kyungsoo, who only pointed to a tree at the opposite side of their bench. Jongdae stared at the plant for a while, deducing that this wasn’t worth his attention.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo mumbled and the man’s head turned quickly once again, focusing on the tree before getting up. Indeed. A man with red hair moved to stand beside said tree, smiling fondly at a figure Jongdae couldn’t see. He was perfectly hidden behind the log of an old oak. “Oh the fuck, he’s here flirting but called in sick. I’m gonna call up Heechul-“

Jongdae snatched away Kyungsoo’s cellphone, shaking his head repeatedly because this is not a good idea. “Heechul will tell Baekhyun that it was you. That’s not good.”

“You pissed him off, too.”

“Yeah, but no one to tell him who it was!” Kyungsoo nodded, holding his hand out for his cellphone, stuffing it back into his front pockets once Jongdae handed it back to him. “Let’s just do something else.” Jongdae sat back down, waiting for the two to walk down the aisle in front of the tree. He wanted a good view of the other person.

“Fuck, looks like a mochi on two legs.” Jongdae started laughing, Kyungsoo joining him soon after before both of them looked at Yixing, who stared at the two of them. The oldest squinted his eyes closed before deciding for himself that it was time to leave. After he made sure that no one was watching, the man disappeared into thin air. Jongdae and Kyungsoo looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders.

“Looks like a date.” Kyungsoo nodded, throwing an arm casually around Jongdae’s shoulder.

“You’ll ruin it.”

“I’ve perfected this power for pranking others,” Jongdae explained, showing his hand to Kyungsoo, who smiled fondly, running his fingers over the other’s nape. “So I will destroy his date, just like I have ruined his presentation.” His friend chuckled, shaking his head since he was used to Jongdae pranking everyone who looked at him the wrong way. He still remembered the time where an old lady was bothered by a young man. Jongdae made him hit himself in the face with his fist before rolling around on the earth screaming for his mother to change his diaper.

The older male concentrated for a moment before flipping his fingers, Kyungsoo’s eyes looking ahead to find Baekhyun’s hands reaching forward, dipping into waistband of the other man’s trousers, who was just as tall (or small—Kyungsoo remembered his own height) as Baekhyun. “How indecent,” he commented, but was even more thrown off when Baekhyun’s possible date shrieked, the man’s hands deep down mochi’s pants. “You didn’t…”

“I believe this was in favour for Baekhyun, really,” Jongdae commented, high fiving Kyungsoo, who never thought of himself as such a gleeful person. In a way Baekhyun deserved it though. Kyungsoo knew how hard Jongdae had worked at the interior design, pulling all-nighters just to meet Heechul’s fucking deadline. Besides, he had fucking created that miniature figure which took him hours, just to be thrown away? No way.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo watched happily how the other man left Baekhyun, running away at the speed of light. “Good play, Jongdae.”

“Thanks Kyungsoo.”

 

 

Another fateful meeting happened at Jongdae’s usual gym.

It was not fate, Jongdae decided. It was bad luck.

 

Kyungsoo had told him more than often that he was perhaps overdoing things, but he wasn’t. Jongdae hitting up the gym was simply for training. Not to goggle at people of course, like Yixing had said one day. No, he was actually working out. Made him feel better about himself, like a better human. Although he was not a human. Demons who escaped from hell weren’t much more though, Jongdae was constantly reminded of that whenever Yixing sat beside him. He didn’t like it. Didn’t like the superior scent, one he would succumb to if the other were to ask.

Probably why he ran away shortly after meeting the old king.

Jongdae didn’t even know that he was immersed in memories, sighing loudly while looking absolutely helpless. This seemed to call for attention.

“Oh hello, Jongdae-sshi. Didn’t know you were here, too.”

God was not considerate. Had never been.

“Oh hello Baekhyun-sshi,” Jongdae replied, ridiculously formal, but hey – Baekhyun might have acquired Columbus’s personal autograph.

“Oh, no need to be so formal.” Jongdae smiled slightly, hands tightly wrapped around the pole above of him. He just wanted to do pull-ups but felt terrible having Baekhyun watch him. Nevertheless, he pulled himself up, chin above the pole a dozen times before he let go, wiping the sweat on his forehead away with the towel Baekhyun handed him. How considerate.

“You look great up there,” Baekhyun complimented the man and Jongdae really asked himself briefly if the other had found out. Probably not, he should be fuming instead of making bad compliments.

“Why thank you, you can do the same.” Jongdae put the towel down, taking a few deep breaths before meeting Baekhyun’s eyes again. Beautiful dark brown eyes, mischievously turning into crescent moons when he pointed upwards.

“I just started out. Bet I can’t do even one.” Why were they talking to each other? Jongdae scratched his chin, seemingly blacking out before sending Baekhyun his most lovely smile. Hopefully he’d just disappear if Jongdae was nice. Not to mention how deep and rich the other’s scent was, both of them standing so close that Jongdae could practically feel Baekhyun’s cold breath hitting his face.

He had probably never heard about personal space.

“I can help you,” Jongdae offered, pointing up at the pole. Eyes fixed on Baekhyun’s hand, absentmindedly tracing over the younger man’s side before the elder nodded. He really had slim fingers, delicate ones. Just as easily Jongdae could wrap his hands around the other’s neck. Eyes wandered a little lower before he looked up again, moving to stay beneath the pole. “Come on.” A good deed a day.

Baekhyun smiled slightly, almost wickedly and Jongdae once again questioned his sanity. Or if perhaps he was seeing things wrongly. There was something rather intimidating when the man invaded his personal space once again, hands rising up Jongdae’s sides before he jumped up, trying to grab the pole.

The younger male wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, noting that it was really slim. He could easily grab it, making it fit into his hands. The scent on other hand was driving Jongdae absolutely insane. It was like someone had ignited a fire within him, desire burning deep inside his core.

Something he had no explanation for. “I’ll hold you,” he spoke up again, helping Baekhyun up and down before the elder let go suddenly, falling down against Jongdae who caught him in a hug. “Someone’s feeling a little weak?”

“Oh sorry, Jongdae-sshi.” An impish smile was directed at him and Jongdae really wanted to hit himself in the face so bad. Baekhyun was such a cute and innocent young man. He didn’t seriously lose his project to this goddamn idiot (Jongdae was mentally apologizing to all the stupid people he knew).

“Ah, no problem really.” Baekhyun’s gaze was fixed on something Jongdae did not want to check out, so instead he made his way over to the shower. “I’ll see-“ He wanted to say goodbye but there Baekhyun was, following him like a meat fly searching for yummy fruits. He was just as annoying, not much taller as well.

Well, he couldn’t push him out of the shower. Neither could he let the guy walk into the female one. He was really stuck with this obnoxious loud man, who started babbling away. Jongdae had once considered himself talkative. Definitely because Kyungsoo was so silent, Jongdae wanted to scream to fill the silence. Baekhyun was a different story though. There was no end and the younger male shut off somewhere in between, only nodding or shaking his head automatically when the other asked him something.

His only mistake was to look at Baekhyun’s naked body. Jongdae swore to himself that it would be so so so easy to fit these hips into his hands.

Not that he wanted to.

 

 

_“You will be serving his majesty from now on.” The lost soul looked at the advisor, right hand to the king of hell. He definitely felt the pain creeping up his spine. Perhaps it was his pride. There was not much of it left anymore. This was going to eliminate the rest of it._

_In order to fit the king’s preferences, he was given a vassal. Body of a young man. For the first time he could touch himself (the other’s body—now his own). Fingers traced his high cheekbones, sharp jawline, thin eyebrows and a small nose. Hands squished his cheeks and a small chuckle fell from his lips. The warmth was nice._

_His eyes travelled lower, taking in a slim body, feline like that of a female. He had studied humans, but by far, he was never this impressed by a body. God given. Not like he believed in those entities. They were once at war, millions and billions of years ago._

_No one feared angels or god. They just didn’t mingle in each other’s business anymore.So it felt wrong to own a body and to disown someone, although they explained to him that this one was buried deep beneath the ground. A corpse. He felt like what people called zombies. He loved horror movies, loved watching people falling out of their socks when scary scenes come._

_He was not a frightful demon._

_Jongdae (his parents called him that—he had no idea if it was belonging to the soul, if it was given to him or if really he could call this his own) was a laughingstock._

_When dark charcoal eyes looked down at him for the first time, he didn’t feel like that anymore. He knew what fear felt like though._

 

 

“Oh fuck, Jongdae.” He loved Kyungsoo’s desire ridden dark voice, hands came up to steady himself, gripping the younger male’s hips tightly before he pulled off, tasting the translucent sticky fluid on his tongue, as always. Jongdae leaned up shortly, pecking Kyungsoo’s lips, who looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, mouth agape. “Are you frustrated or what?”

“He’s driving me nuts, Kyungsoo. A moment longer and I wouldn’t be able to assure anyone’s safety. I’ve felt like this before and it gives me the creeps. Baekhyun is giving me the creeps. Is this ridiculous or what?” He could feel the younger man’s hand on his cheek, stroking it gently before he pushed Jongdae down on the bed, hovering above him while grinning almost dirtily.

Hard to think that he just had his lips wrapped around Kyungsoo’s cock.

He loved lazy Saturday mornings.

The only thing off was Baekhyun ghosting through his head like a bad bad joke.

“You decided to play with him, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo reminded him and all Jongdae could do was pull the other down in a passionate, open mouthed kiss. There was something nice about an equal partner, someone of the same status. Besides, sex was never complicated between demons. It just happened.

Yixing however told the both of them, who had left hell more than 10 years ago, that this feeling would change. That a certain feeling of possessiveness would pump through their veins if they were to meet their “soulmate”, their destined. Jongdae didn’t believe it. Kyungsoo merely laughed.

“Spread ‘em for me, Dae.” A clap on his hips followed and Jongdae obliged more than willingly.

 

 

It was late afternoon when they were lounging on the couch; Jongdae scrolling through his t-list, whoo-ing at Infinite pictures, which he showed to Kyungsoo from time to time. “L is just so attractive; it’s blowing my mind.”

The younger male sent him a curious gaze, lips curling into a smirk. “Be honest with yourself, Dae. Who’s really blowing your mind? Or maybe your cock-“ Jongdae hit Kyungsoo in the face with his favourite L pillow, bellowing at the grimace the younger man made once the pillow fell into his lap.

“Do not question my love for Kim Myungsoo!”

Kyungsoo shook his head, closing his laptop before sighing. “About what Yixing told us… You think he’s right? About being more human than ever if we were to meet our destined lover?”

Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, slouching down as he retrieved his pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest. Someone ought to shoot Baekhyun. His existence was a nuisance. Now that he had met him briefly, he thought even lower of the other. Besides the bad vibes he was receiving ever since whenever he laid eyes on the male.

“It’s not like they will appear and ring our bell.”

_Ding Dong._

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongdae, sighing deeply before moving to open up the door. The older male followed him, peeking over his friend’s shoulder to meet the new delivery boy. He squinted his eyes, scanning the name tag intensely before watching over Kyungsoo’s expression.

Frozen solid like a pillar. He couldn’t see the other’s expression but there was something telling him about Kyungsoo being speechless. Might be the lack of conversation.

So Jongdae skipped forward, apologising for Kyungsoo’s behaviour while telling this Joonmyeon guy that his friend behind him was having a serious mental issue which forbid him to talk when he saw handsome men. Joonmyeon seemed to blush, reaching behind his head to scratch it before shyly handing over the package which was directed at Jongdae anyway. This guy was the innocence in person. Baekhyun surely wasn’t.

When Joonmyeon had left, Jongdae stared at his friend, snapping his finger against Kyungsoo’s forehead before laughing. “Fuck, you like innocent ones. You oughta tell me, I’ll hand Baekhyun over to you immediately.”

“I’ll take Joonmyeon.”

Kyungsoo was such a boring roommate, really.

 

 

_Used. Jongdae felt used. Filthy. He looked at his small hands, remembering the king’s before sighing. He had only briefly been touched, but there was something the king could always demand from him. To stay and watch._

_Watch them have sex. In human age he was merely 13. His soul might have been older, but there were no birthdays, no years, no time. The cleansing of a soul to stay within hell was not a new life, it was more of a new different start. A change. Something that could not be reversed._

_Jongdae watched them day after day indulging in activities he didn’t want to name. Sometimes he was involved, sometimes there were things for him to do. Sometimes he heard praise. You have such nice lips. Such deep lovely eyes. I wanna see you cry, baby._

_He didn’t want to cry. Nothing was holding him down. He had a body. He had been robbed of pride and dignity. Things couldn’t be worse. It only took him a stroll through the king’s park before disappearing into the human world._

_Where Kyungsoo picked him up._

 

 

Baekhyun made him want to quit. To cry and run away.

It took him only 20 minutes to make Jongdae feel this ridiculous.

 

For some reason Jongdae couldn’t fathom, Baekhyun took the empty spot beside him while Kyungsoo was digging in on the other side. The younger male didn’t seem too fazed while their new co-worker was obnoxiously loud, screaming things into Jongdae’s ear that the man really didn’t want to hear.

He hated gatherings, especially with Heechul seated in front of him watching his every move. Jongdae remembered his boss’s harsh words after Baekhyun came back to work. Unity is important, so we need to be harmonious. We need to talk about conflicts and our differences. That is why this get together is even more important.

Right now only one thing was important and that was Baekhyun not chewing Jongdae’s ears off. “Your project is really amazing. I am sorry that the presentation was so ruined. I really wanted to make you two proud, because you know, Heechul is always talking so highly of you and I really just wanted to shine, to make you recognize me, make you acknowledge me. I fucked up.” Jongdae turned his head to look at Baekhyun playing with his drink, eyes scanning the liquid up and down.

He was drunk and his tongue was more loose than any other day. He seemed to be talking the truth though. Jongdae didn’t know whether to feel betrayed or proud. Baekhyun was so cute though.

The man bit down on his bottom lip, groaning inaudibly before taking a sip off his cola. His alcohol tolerance was not up to the challenge while Kyungsoo drowned his third glass of beer. Jongdae shook his head, directing his attention back to the drunkard besides him, sending a lazy charming smile his way. No, an annoying one. Jongdae was bad with adjectives.

“Forgive me?” Was he… batting his eyelashes at Jongdae? The younger male swallowed hard, almost pushing his glass over before he nodded. His body was reacting way quicker than his brain. It had always been that way, perhaps this body was corrupted?

Baekhyun chuckled, bowing his head to Jongdae before finally locking eyes. The younger man stared into them for a while, losing himself for a minute (hopefully not two or even more—he feared). His heart seemed to be swelling, lungs suffocating until Jongdae turned away. Yixing’s voice was echoing in his head like a fire alert. Puh, it was hot in here.

The architect scanned the room of the karaoke bar. Dimmed neon lights of different colours while Luhan’s voice was blasting through the speakers. He was singing his usual song and somehow it still managed to give Jongdae the crawlies. The man was seriously such a good singer.

“Thanks. I was scared you wouldn’t forgive me.”

“Why?” Jongdae asked, leaning closer to Baekhyun because the man was growing quieter with every word. It was like he wanted for the younger male to edge closer. Their eyes met briefly with Jongdae scanning the wooden desk in front of him; made of a really really… nice brown colour.

“You’re the best. I am looking up to you. You’re such a cute couple-“

“No, no,” Jongdae immediately interrupted Baekhyun, because he was spreading false information. Kyungsoo was not his lover, they weren’t in love. They were just taking care of each other from time to time. “We’re not a couple at all, don’t misunderstand.” Why now did he want Baekhyun not to misunderstand? This was crazy. It was not even the man’s business.

Where was the intimidating vibe from before?

“Oh, I see. I am sorry, I just thought… I shouldn’t think.” Jongdae nodded right away, making Baekhyun laugh at the top of his lung, quite high pitched. The younger male only wondered for a nanosecond what this guy was like in bed. Must be sticking to his attitude. Loud, very loud.

“So you’re single.”

“You must be Sherlock Holmes,” Jongdae deduced and he didn’t even know how he made Baekhyun laugh. It just sounded nice. Eyes turning into crescent moons, lips twitching up before Baekhyun’s lips opened up in a laugh. An adorable sight. Just like a puppy running against a wall.

If his puppy had Baekhyun’s face, he’d shave the puppy’s ass and make him run backwards though.

Fucking annoying, Jongdae had to recall and shift his attention. It wasn’t long before Baekhyun got up, hand brushing along the younger male’s thigh as he made his way over to the front, wanting to sing a song. Jongdae looked Baekhyun over, pushing his lips together in a thin line. That really was a nice tight dark shirt, not to mention those ripped jeans.

“Checking him out? Jongdae, you’re a lost cause.”

“Shut up, Do Kyungsoo. You literally froze while opening the door up for a delivery boy.”

“Bet he was actually older. Mature.”

“Fucking innocent and a goody two shows. Man, he scratched his nape and blushed like a girl.”

Kyungsoo wanted to keep arguing but simply stared at Baekhyun, mouths open in admiration. “Well fuck,” Jongdae cursed, a rumble going through his core, shaking him awake as he listened to Baekhyun singing. His voice was beautiful and he knew how to control it, to hit the notes, although the higher ones were easily left out and replaced by lower ones that suited him better. “He’s good, okay.”

“Brilliant. Cheer him on.” Jongdae shot Kyungsoo a glare but clapped his hands excitedly. Baekhyun deserved it. Jongdae was not that bad of a guy. His friend left him meanwhile, taking over the microphone while Baekhyun wobbled back to his place, sinking down against Jongdae as if the man was a pillow. Someone really ought to teach this guy some manners.

“Man, Kyungsoo’s so good,” Baekhyun complimented, eyes sparkling at Jongdae’s friend. Shortly before Kyungsoo finished the song, he found the guy sending hearts using his eyes which were all directed at his roommate.

“You haven’t even heard me,” Jongdae chuckled darkly, not even wondering about why this annoyed him anymore. He was not a logical person. Baekhyun turned to the younger male, smiling a little lazily before his hand was back on Jongdae’s thigh, squeezing the flesh beneath.

Drunk, Jongdae, he was drunk.

“These are really nice, Jongdae.” He didn’t like how his name rolled off Baekhyun’s tongue. He didn’t even know when they actually started talking informal to one another. Jongdae couldn’t go against that however, he respected that Baekhyun was slightly older. “I’ve looked forward to talking to you, but then I fucked up and felt really bad. You were so nice at the gym to me though and I wanted to ask-“

No, Jongdae’s mind screamed and he got up, rushing over to the front, taking the microphone from Kyungsoo’s hands who only looked at him with his what-the-fuck-gaze. These images were never going to leave him, would they? Baekhyun’s butt was extraordinarily nice, alright.

To distract himself, Jongdae started singing. He always went for ballads, but today he wanted to scream his soul out of his body, quite literally. Baekhyun was the devil in the form of a human. Yes, he was assured of that. These thoughts were tormenting him.

All Jongdae could see when he was finished was Baekhyun’s fond smile, clapping his hands like a seal which had just been given fishes. He really was… a dork. He let a hand run down his cheek, handing the microphone over to the next one while slowly making his way over to his original seat.

It wasn’t much of a comfort when Baekhyun patted his shoulder, telling him how freaking good he was, like literally the best in here and the whole wide world. That was an exaggeration but for some reason Jongdae wanted to jump down a cliff, he felt insanely proud and giddy.

He was simply running low on caffeine. Yeah, he was starting to be defenseless.

He could feel Baekhyun’s hand on his chest, rushing down to his thigh before he felt the other’s head on his shoulder. He wasn’t falling asleep on him, was he? Heechul suddenly got up, motioning for Jongdae to take the poor man home, but he didn’t even know Baekhyun’s address. Heechul couldn’t tell him, much less the others, so Jongdae was forced to take the man to his own home. He hoped that Kyungsoo would forgive him later on.

One arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s thin waist while the other had thrown his arm around Jongdae’s shoulder as the two of them made their way to his car. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open when he took in the sight of his Acura NSX. Kyungsoo often scolded him for spending money on unnecessary things but this car was really really necessary… and expensive.

The man led his eyes travel over the car, mouth open in admiration before a hand smoothed over the surface of the hood. “Wow, Jongdae, wow.” The younger male chuckled softly, wondering how the fuck Baekhyun managed to be this awake once again. Then again, Jongdae had to agree, this car was magnificent.

There was also something very magnificent about Baekhyun bending over it. Jongdae approached the man, stopping right behind him to open the door. He was stopped however, a hand grabbing his wrist, breath tickling his face. This really was no good, skin heating up when Jongdae’s eyes met Baekhyun’s dark ones.

“How many bent over your car again? Remind me.” Baekhyun’s pink lips were ghosting over the skin of his collarbone, right above his shirt and Jongdae’s hands found their way to grab the other’s hips. He was right. They were a perfect fit. It felt good beneath his fingers. Dangerous.

Baekhyun’s lips descended, nibbling at the smooth skin and Jongdae’s grip grew a little tighter, hips pushing Baekhyun against the hood, against the cold metal. The younger male had to admit there was something about fucking Baekhyun against his own car, only slightly wondering how his name would sound in a scream erupting from the other’s body. He seriously wanted to rip it out of Baekhyun.

“None,” Jongdae answered, feeling the elder’s hips roll up against his own and it really was not okay. Not okay at all.

“Bend me over, Jongdae.” It didn’t sound like a wish, nor like a beg. That was definitely a command and before the younger male could process what was being asked of him, he felt Baekhyun’s lips capturing his own, gently and seductively sliding along Jongdae’s before the man opened up for his co-worker. Baekhyun pushed his tongue inside, exploring the younger male’s mouth slowly and thoroughly, hips lazily rolling up against Jongdae’s.

It was like something snapped inside of Jongdae, calling him back to reality when he stopped the kiss, leaning back before pushing his finger against Baekhyun’s lips. “Don’t, don’t. You’re drunk. You don’t even know me.”

“What if I were sober?” Baekhyun asked and Jongdae tilted his head, not wanting to answer the upcoming question. “Can you not accept me?” That still didn’t mean Baekhyun knew him well enough.

The younger male shushed the elder once more, because there was something extremely innocent staring up at him, that he couldn’t possibly ruin. “Let’s get you to my home.”

 

 

Kyungsoo apparently stayed away all night and Jongdae guessed he was staying at Yixing’s, like he sometimes did. That overall meant more space for Baekhyun, who was sleeping in his bed while Jongdae could use the sofa bed. The male looked up at the clock, a sigh slipping past his lips when he recognized that lunch was edging closer. It was already 11:26am. Baekhyun was sleeping so tight, Jongdae didn’t bother waking the other up. He considered it to be kind of dangerous after their drive home. Baekhyun really didn’t like being rejected. The voice was still haunting him, the whines, too.

Jongdae was just glad that he did not get himself and the other into an accident, although he had both hands full of controlling the older male. Drunk Baekhyun was even more unbearable than sober Baekhyun, which was crazy considering that Baekhyun’s normal, not drunk version was already so fucked up, Jongdae had absolutely no words for it.

So he simply made breakfast for the other while waiting for Baekhyun to get up. He just hoped that the other’s head wasn’t hurting so bad. Jongdae didn’t want to know what a pained Baekhyun was like after all. It could only get worse from here on.

“Uhm, sorry,” a voice managed to disturb his thoughts and Jongdae looked away from the pancakes, smiling slightly at the imperfection in front of him. There was something extremely adorable about Baekhyun’s bed hair spread into all directions. Not to mention the way he could barely open up his eyes. “I was probably a nuisance yesterday. I really want to apologize.” Jongdae swallowed hard, eyes travelling over Baekhyun’s figure shortly to realise that the other was wearing one of his shirts – which was all baggy on him – and a pair of the younger male’s boxers.

Weirdly though, he had not put that out for Baekhyun to wear.

The other seemed to notice his confusion and chuckled quietly, cheeks sporting a soft shade of red. It caught Jongdae off guard. That blush was real and it was cute. Nothing for Jongdae to deny. Sadly.

“I really felt filthy in my clothes, so… I hope that’s alright.” Of course it was, Jongdae loved the fact that his archenemy was currently rocking his hello kitty boxers – those in pink. One of Kyungsoo’s presents last Christmas. Both had decided to buy at least one trashy item for one another. Jongdae had chosen the “Hot Seat Inflatable Cushion Vibe”. Needless to say, it was a cushion with a dildo in the middle, inflatable and wonderful. He won the silent challenge. Kyungsoo had never been this disturbed.

Jongdae looked over to their cupboard next to the window where the ridiculous thing was stored. Good thing Baekhyun did not know about that and was not one of his cool friends. The male was helpless.

“Sure, sure,” Jongdae answered and was slightly crept out when Baekhyun was suddenly standing beside him. He could swear that was magic. The younger male swallowed hard before switching off the power, focusing his attention back on Baekhyun, who was obviously checking him out. Even sober he was still having the hots for Kim Jongdae. Was he supposed to feel proud now?

“I am not sorry about the things I said though.” Jongdae lifted his head, eyes meeting Baekhyun’s dark ones, black as the dark night sky. The younger male wanted to take a step back, but found himself caught in between Baekhyun’s arm, the other’s body extremely close, closing the gap in between them only a moment later. Jongdae only now started to hate Baekhyun’s height. Unbelievable that someone like him was just as tall… or small.

“I really really like you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said and Jongdae questioned the other’s sanity… and if he really had drunken too much last night. He seemed to be in his right mind. “I like these muscular arms,” he cooed, slim fingers curling around Jongdae’s upper arms, feeling the muscles beneath the touch, eyes roaming over the younger male’s arms in no subtle manner.

There was something about being desired, by someone else than his roommate. By someone whose scent send sparks down Jongdae’s core.

“These lips,” Baekhyun continued, a finger running over Jongdae’s bottom lip to make his point. The younger male only wondered about the time his and Baekhyun’s lips would meet. “These high cheekbones, magnificent.” Fingers travelled upwards, absentmindedly stroking Jongdae’s cheekbones while Baekhyun held Jongdae’s gaze. He was not even ashamed, the younger male concluded.

“Perfect to the core.” Jongdae sucked in his bottom lip, leaning back in order to gain some space but Baekhyun didn’t seem to like that and pressed himself flush against the younger. His skin was tingling, strong hands back on his arms – seemingly holding him in place – while the other’s hips rolled upwards against his own, ever so slowly and teasingly. Jongdae couldn’t stop the low growl from slipping past his lips.

Baekhyun felt good against him.

Jongdae’s hand came back to life, grabbing Baekhyun’s hips tightly. A perfect fit, he noted. He had known it (once again).

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun begged but who was he to cave in now? “I want you, ever since I laid my eyes on you. That was… 10 months ago. My first day at the company. I saw you talking to Kyungsoo and a few investors. My department chief told us about you. We were new, we knew nothing and then I spotted you. You wrapped them around your finger, a cute smile and laugh, giggles and chuckles. You were adorable.” Jongdae stepped forward, easily pushing Baekhyun up the next wall.

“I wanted so hard for you to recognize me. I entered your floor successfully, but you really didn’t seem to like me—“ Right, Jongdae told himself quietly, I don’t. “—but I finally managed to grab your attention at the gym. You were not adorable anymore. You were manly and hot and sexy and—“ He was not caving in when his lips found their way to Baekhyun’s smooth skin right at the curve of his neck. “—I was so hard for you.”

Baekhyun gave talkative a new meaning.

“—Give it to me, Jongdae. I seemingly can’t stop thinking about you.” At least he was open, Jongdae reminded himself, mouth sucking harshly on the skin, leaving red and purple marks however he pleased. He simply loved the way Baekhyun arched his back off the wall ever so subtly in moans and few quiet groans, but even then he did not stop talking.

“I have to apologize.” Jongdae’s eyes met Baekhyun’s for a second. “I’ve masturbated while thinking off you.” A smirk formed on the younger male’s face as he pressed Baekhyun harder against the wall, his hips clad in jeans rolled forward meeting the other’s halfway. His eyes fell shut as he indulged himself in the soft friction of his hips against Baekhyun’s. Heavenly. There was only one thing—

“Tell me more, Baekhyun,” Jongdae demanded, voice strained and lust ridden, hips moving faster against the older male’s, wanting to feel him closer, way way closer. Baekhyun’s hips seemed to oblige, remaining pressed against the wall as the older male’s lips fell open in a soft delicious moan, vocal cords tensing under the pliant pressure of Jongdae’s body against his own.

“It all started with me sucking your dick. Heavy and slick on my tongue as I would suck on the head—“ A low growl erupted from deep down as Jongdae’s hands ran along Baekhyun’s naked thighs, hips pressing against the older male’s before rubbing himself against him. So he could be a tease, just slightly. “I would really really love to suck you, Jongdae, Jongdae—“ Too talkative, too abundant.

He successfully cut Baekhyun off guard, pushing one of his digits into the other’s mouth to suck on. Little successful though as the older was seemingly whining around his finger before making a show out of it, lips wrapping tightly around his finger before Jongdae could feel the other’s tongue working its way up and down. It was almost obscene, Jongdae noted when Baekhyun started to suck at his finger like a lollipop. He seemed to make his point of wanting to suck the younger male’s dick. Oh fuck.

Jongdae withdrew his finger, spit all over it as he simply ran his hand through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling it back against the wall as he continued his assault, hips mercilessly working against the older male’s. He could feel the other’s arousal, dick straining against his – or better Jongdae’s – ridiculous pink boxers.

Perfect fit as Jongdae pushed his hips forward, capturing Baekhyun’s dick in between their bodies, slick precum pooling at the head which was peeking out of the waistband of the boxers. “Did I?”

“Yes, you fucked me. Fucked me so well.”

“Brainless,” Jongdae added, grinning to himself as his hands ran over the other’s thighs once more, glorious smooth skin beneath the tips of his fingers, growing hotter the closer they edged towards Baekhyun’s crotch.

“J-Jongdae,” the elder keened, voice high pitched as he pushed forward, motioning for the other to take the boxers off. Jongdae complied, more or less ripping off these more than awful boxers, freeing Baekhyun’s hard cock which stood up proudly. Unashamed just like his owner. Jongdae grinned slightly, hips rocking forward to let Baekhyun feel the material of his jeans.

The older male mewled loudly, arms falling to his sides in defeat as he simply let Jongdae do – not like he had intervened before. “Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae—“ There was something enticing about Baekhyun screaming his name in a chant whenever the friction was too much too bear, teardrops threatening to fall from the man’s eyes at the feeling.

Jongdae moved to kiss them away, catching Baekhyun off guard who simply stared into his eyes. “K-Kiss me,” he demanded, promptly cut off by the feeling of cold buttons pressed up against his arousal, precum smeared along the zipper of Jongdae’s trousers. The younger male chuckled darkly, eyes looking down to spot Baekhyun’s cock, tip coloured in a very soft shade of purple.

“Say please,” Jongdae ordered on the other hand, not even surprised when Baekhyun begged for a kiss, a touch, a night, a date, love from the other. Jongdae was not sure if he could follow these wishes but kissed Baekhyun – a love sick loud puppy – on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, much like the elder’s demeanour.

Judging the kiss, Baekhyun was a good lover. Investing in it before drawing a conclusion and prodding until the resolve came his way. Jongdae could feel the other’s tongue against his lips and wasted no time opening up for him. Baekhyun’s loud and final cry was stifled as Jongdae started sucking on the elder’s tongue as translucent streaks covered his lovely red shirt with L’s face on it.

“Baekhyun, I—“ The man pushed a finger against Jongdae’s lips, eyes fluttering close as he was still coming down from his high, cock soft and sensitive in between their exhausted bodies.

“I will wait for your reply.”

 

 

Simple definition of wait; to stay in a place until an expected event happens, until someone arrives, until it is your turn to do something, etc.

Baekhyun didn’t seem to know about that. Jongdae went as far as to question the other’s definition of waiting. No, he had no reply yet, but he was still fuming. Fuming deep inside.

Kyungsoo was sitting on the other end of their sofa, eyes never seeming to leave Jongdae who was studying the dictionary in front of him before closing it with a loud thud. The older one put it down, arms folded in front of his chest as their eyes met once again. Jongdae could play this game forever, Kyungsoo guessed, but he hated when the other was mopping around.

“So what if he’s on the 24th floor?”

Jongdae’s eyes grew wide and his tone was loud, laced with anger. “So what? How did he get there? He fucked up the presentation, big time! I ruined it thoroughly! Gosh, he must sleep with everyone…” Kyungsoo cocked an eyebrow and Jongdae knew he had talked a little too much. “What I mean is, Kyungsoo, we’re on this fucking floor for 5 months now. We haven’t had even one successful project in all this time and he – who ruined one of the most important ones – gets send to the upper floor? The managers? Help me, Kyungsoo.”

“You’re missing out on the detail of you guys having sex.”

“Did fucking not!” Jongdae complained, sighing because this discussion was ridiculous. Baekhyun was not waiting and Jongdae was not going to come to him. Whatever this was – it was over. It hadn’t even started in the man’s opinion, so perhaps nothing could end. It was better this way; it was extremely easy to convince himself of that.

“Not that that would have cleared his way to the top, anyway,” Kyungsoo cut the topic off and leaned his head back against the rest of the sofa. It was extremely confusing. Baekhyun couldn’t be more successful than them. He had almost been thrown out of the company. No one reaches manager level this way.

“Started here 10 months ago and reached the 24th floor on a whim. Ridiculous.”

“10 months?”

“Yeah, he said that.” Jongdae shot Kyungsoo a curious glance, who only shook his head.

“Can’t be.” The older male thought about his words for a moment, realising what his friend over there meant. They only got new personnel in May, which was 5 months ago. 10 months could never be correct. Why hadn’t he realised this earlier? Jongdae didn’t need to think about that though and grabbed his cell phone, punching in Heechul’s number.

“Hey, hyung.”

“What’s up, my favourite subject?” Oh hey, Jongdae thought, he would have liked for the other to fall into a very very very deep hole.

“Uhm, I wanted to call the secretary of the 24th floor to ask for Baekhyun’s number. So I can call-“

“He quit,” Heechul said nonchalantly, almost making Jongdae topple over his own feet. Wait what?

“No kidding.”

“No kidding.” Jongdae pressed the red button, eyes fixed on his friend, who motioned for the elder to finally speak up instead of staring at him like a psychotic fanatic.

“He quit.” Kyungsoo tilted his head before laughing. This was what they had wished for from the very beginning but it was insanely weird. “He quit when he was up there, Kyungsoo. Nobody quits up there. The pay is magnificent the work is all but difficult. This must be…” Jongdae figured he had no words.

“You haven’t seen him in one week. He had enough time to think about it while you didn’t approach him.” Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders, not exactly caring much about Baekhyun’s disappearance. In a way it was far more reassuring to have that guy not around. Not like Jongdae would understand.

“Guess we’re… freed.” Jongdae smiled slightly before sitting back down on the couch, only vaguely realising that the door rang before Kyungsoo bid him farewell only moments later. Ever since the other had met Joonmyeon, the cute delivery boy who was actually a little older than the two of them, he took walks in the goddamn park close to their workplace (he never did). Guess Yixing was right about a lot of things that Jongdae didn’t like agreeing to.

 

 

_“You have really left hell. That’s so crazy.” Those were Kyungsoo’s first spoken words and upon seeing the state the little boy was still in, he hugged him tightly, hands carding through Jongdae’s soft hair._

_“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. How old are you?” Jongdae looked up at the boy, who seemed to be of the same age. Not just that though, he seemingly knew all about demons, too. After all he picked him up from the street, gave him food and showed him the human world as if he knew Jongdae would appear there._

_He tried paying Kyungsoo back by offering himself – but the other rejected him a dozen times. Jongdae guessed it was because he wasn’t of age yet. “13.” He wouldn’t mind it, he thought. Nobody had ever been this kind._

_It was weird to have a conversation with spoken words as demons could convey their thoughts to one another if they pleased._

_He decided that Kyungsoo’s voice was very soothing. He liked it._

_“I’ll take care of you.”_

 

 

“Would you wake up, Kim Jongdae?”

The man stirred in his sleep, opening one eye up to see two dark shadows looming over his frame. The light was blending him and Jongdae really hated the moon for that. He was sure that he had drawn the curtains and closed the fucking window though. It was freezing cold!

It took him a few seconds, growing accustomed to the weird intrusive light before realising that Kyungsoo was not the one standing in front of him. “Oh wow,” Jongdae cooed, eyes roaming along the big black wings on either side of the tall man’s body, “I must be so fast asleep.” He knew he was lying to himself. “I am seeing angels.” Fallen ones. Real demons. Not just those born of corrupted souls.

Jongdae was about to hide between the sheets when the man pulled him out of his bed. While he was certainly not aggressive or heavily violent, he did use his strengths and the almost human couldn’t even move a finger before the two of them were gone, along with the blinding light.

Upon reaching their destination, Jongdae’s hands were cuffed to the bedpost above his head. “This feels like home,” he commented, laughing a little at the smile the other send his way. He looked more like an alien now that the man had stolen thorough glances. “I always cuff my guests to my bed. I like it when they stay on their own volition.”

“My king told me you were a really fun person. He was right.” Jongdae cocked an eyebrow. That was one word he didn’t like. He took a look around, goggling at the red furniture, the portraits of angels and demons which only showed one situation – chaos – and the rich golden décor which was gracefully filling up the dark spaces of the rooms, corners, shelves, cupboards.

It was vaguely familiar, even if it had changed.

Yixing had told them about the new king. There was just one thing wrong with Jongdae being here. He was an escapist. Escapists never went back to the place they had come from. They were not pursued either because demons who fled hell were nothing but filthy trash. So what the fuck was he doing here? Back in hell?

“My name is Chanyeol.”

“Good to know. I’ll write it down in my black book.” The demon tilted his head and it was awfully endearing.

“What black book?”

“My death note. There’s a blank space reserved for you.” Chanyeol smiled slightly, hand coming close enough to touch Jongdae’s face. But he didn’t. The demon simply withdrew, dark wings disappearing as he walked over to the door.

“Enjoy your stay.”

 

Jongdae was trying to sleep again, but nothing was exactly working. He was so uncomfortable that closing his eyes made his skin grew goose bumps all over.

“Holy-“ The weight on his hips, jumping up and down on him suddenly felt much like a huge squirrel but not even in hell did such animals exist. Upon opening his eyes, Jongdae stared into a very familiar pair of eyes. Life was so so so trashy.

“Didn’t know you were serving the king as a pe-“ Jongdae blinked, eyes roaming over the man’s outfit. Jewellery on naked skin, the dark blue vest unbuttoned so far that the younger male could easily make out the faint lines of pecs under the material. His eyes travelled lower, blinking at the silver and golden accessories which were hanging from the waistband of his black shorts. Not even the king’s pet wore something this exclusive…

The lesser demon looked upwards, lips curling up in a mocking grin. “Your majesty looks grand.”

“Thanks, Jongdae. Should we get onto your wrongdoings?”

“Yes, lovely, but somehow I can’t remember the time I actually allowed you to speak informally to me.”

“I don’t need your fucking allowance.” Oh well. Innocent Baekhyun must have jumped from the window sill of the 24th floor to awaken as the cruel king of hell. Nothing about him was exactly scary though. Jongdae knew about the other’s power anyhow, knew that it would only take a snap of his fingers to make Jongdae’s soul disappear. He was nothing without a soul.

“Figures,” Jongdae commented, a quiet sigh slipping past his lips. “So what am I being accused of?”

“Molesting the king.” The younger male’s eyes widened, weird whale noises leaving his lips before he caught himself.

“You were throwing yourself at me! I never did something against your will!”

“True, but nobody knows or cares about that.”

“What kind of pretence is this to cuff me to your goddamn bed?” Jongdae screamed.  
Honestly, one should respect the king much more than he was doing just now. Still he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t help the anger and disappointment pooling in his stomach. Baekhyun’s hand stroking his face could not at all change that.

“You were my predecessor’s pet. As a young boy. Possession never dies. You are mine.” Jongdae swallowed hard, not exactly fond of being a pet once again. He did not remember much from back them, besides a few disturbing images that never wanted to leave his head for various reasons.

“Good, I do agree. Those are the rules here which didn’t change. There’s just one little thing off about this.” Baekhyun looked down at him expectantly, hands running down along the younger male’s sides, sometimes grabbing them tightly as if Jongdae could disappear in his hands any moment. “You’re gaining absolutely nothing from this. I am a lesser demon, an escapist, the lowest of the lowest. Showing me off would get you on every noble’s bad side. Nobody likes demons like me-“ Jongdae was sharply cut off, feeling Baekhyun’s lips against his own, knowing deep inside that he had missed them although he would have never told the other.

He had no choice anymore though.

Baekhyun’s lips moved lower, sucking on Jongdae’s smooth skin to leave penetrating red marks all along his neck and collarbone as if he was trying to prove the younger male wrong. Cold slim fingers slipped beneath his shirt, pushing it upward to reveal the faint outlines of Jongdae’s six pack. “B-Baekhyun—“ Soft quiet moans fell from the lesser demon’s mouth, hands tugging at the cuffs above his head. It was hard to deny that he wanted to feel Baekhyun, that he wanted to touch him, grab him.

Nothing of that was going to happen so easily. Not when the other’s hands were working on pulling his pyjama pants down, tongue meanwhile sliding along Jongdae’s muscles, soon dipping down his belly button. In one swift motion the younger male looked at his pyjama pants on the floor, discarded by Baekhyun’s hands.

Jongdae’s breath was ragged, sharp once he felt the other’s fingers curling around the soft shaft, rubbing along the skin before Baekhyun started pumping him, a lazy grin playing around the king’s lips. The lesser demon pushed the back of his head into the pillow, obedient beneath the elder’s working hands.

There was something absolutely breath taking about the king’s way of handling Jongdae. Even he himself had to agree.

The grip around his cock grew tighter every passing second, pace quickening before his hands disappeared. A low growl was ripped from Jongdae’s throat at the feeling of emptiness. He lifted his head up only to see Baekhyun’s head edging dangerously close to his semi-hard erection. Well, the other had not been lying, Jongdae decided once he felt those luscious lips wrapping around his cock.

It took all off the demon’s self-control to not thrust his way upwards, deeper into the other’s warm and tight cavern. Although he would have loved to, who was he even kidding by denying this silently? “B-Baekhyun, don’t—“ That was no way for a king to act, but Jongdae couldn’t find it in himself to form coherent sentences, scent dazing his consciousness. He should have known, only a king could bewitch a lesser demon like that.

Jongdae didn’t know if his desire was a natural reaction of his being or if he desired the other this much, losing himself to Baekhyun’s mouth as it descended down on his cock, growing tight around the base. Muffled deep groans spilled from Jongdae’s lips at the rush of heat on his cock, which had now grown to full hardness, pent up frustration written all over his face.

Baekhyun gagged quietly around Jongdae’s cock, tip pushing against the back of his throat before he withdrew, only to repeat the action all over again. Tongue playing with the tip, dipping into the slit to taste the other’s precum before lowering them once again, closing very tightly around the base of Jongdae’s cock.

The younger male was writhing beneath the king of hell, hands tugging harshly at the cuffs which were already drawing red lines across Jongdae’s white skin.

Once more Baekhyun started to gag around the other’s cock, seemingly enjoying the feeling of suffocating because of Jongdae’s dick. It was heavy against his tongue, prominent vein pumping beneath the touch as he dragged his mouth upwards, eyes searching for the younger’s, who was looking at him just once before regretting his life choices all over again.

There was something about the king’s swollen lips, damp bangs and dark lust blown eyes. Jongdae knew he wouldn’t forget that either.

Baekhyun started to deepthroat the lesser demon, lips ever so tight around Jongdae’s arousal. “Hnng—“ Balls straining beneath the king’s mouth as one hand moved down to grab them, massaging them in his palm and tugging at them whenever he felt the need to.

There was a loud cry of Baekhyun’s name, choked noises as Jongdae’s body erupted in a fit of almost convulsing motions as his orgasm hit him hard. He shot his load deep down the other’s tight throat as the king milked him dry with a flaming passion, hands squeezing his balls empty.

“Don’t miss me too much, Kim Jongdae.”

 

 

He had no time to miss Kyungsoo, but enough time to question himself if time was moving on earth as well. Hell knew no time. Jongdae only knew boredom in between Baekhyun’s visits which always ended in the same way.

It was either the king’s hands around his cock or his mouth, sometimes even his feet. It was as if Baekhyun wanted to get a point across Jongdae was not even grasping. Not while he was cuffed to this goddamn bed.

After an eternity – according to Jongdae – he was freed of his chains by Chanyeol who spend every minute in the lesser demon’s company. The noble one was an avid fan of yaoi. Doujinshis, mangas, animes – you name it, he consumes it. Jongdae really had enough when Chanyeol tried to imitate the voices of superficial bland boys love boys characters of his favourite manga. Which was shit in the man’s opinion.

Sex was not a fit of giggles and cum.

He had told Chanyeol who only stared at him before invading Jongdae’s apparent boredom with millions of unnecessary questions. On a whim he told the other about Kyungsoo – while never giving the man a name – and their fun encounters. Chanyeol seemed to be eager to know more, but Jongdae stopped his story telling to ask one serious question. Maybe because his thoughts were slowly drifting off to the king and his current whereabouts.

“Where are the other pets?”

“What pets are you talking about?” Chanyeol asked him, mouth agape and eyes widened. That man was a puppy, not a guard or the king’s right hand man. Unbelievable.

Apparently things had changed though. When Jongdae was still here, kings in different realms kept a number of pets. Baekhyun’s predecessor had kept 7 and Jongdae was one of them. Baekhyun on the other hand only kept him, apparently.

 

Even on his strolls, he saw nothing but the king’s personnel. Not one other pet. It was almost lonely. “The king’s pet, how awfully cute.” Jongdae tilted his head, looking at a very tall person with quite the serious face. His hair was a bright blond – almost silver – and the demon briefly wondered if that was fucking bleached.

“Awfully nice to meet you…” Jongdae’s eyes looked the other over before grinning. “Does the king even know you exist?”

The man seemed agitated to say the least, throwing his arms into the air, as if he was throwing tantrums. “You imbecile!”

Not much sooner did appear a second man, just as tall. He bowed to Jongdae before pushing the agitated demon away, smiling apologetically. “I am sor—“

“Never mind really. I am not much more than an imbecile. I know that best myself.”

The other man’s eyes roamed along his frame before smiling slightly. “You’re underestimating yourself and the effect of yourself being at the king’s side.”

Too bad the man never explained what he meant. Given he meant all that in a positive way, Jongdae was not the disgrace he thought he was. Perhaps he was supposed to be a sign for lesser demons to not be ashamed of themselves, that they were not worthless. Didn’t make much sense to Jongdae though when there was Baekhyun playing with him.

Perhaps that was it; amusement while shutting all these lesser demons up by showing them they could become great, too.

 

 

_“We’re preparing you for the king.” The boy looked at the woman clad in a white long dress, currently soaked in water. He had never set his eyes on a water place this big, where the water was actually kept in between walls. He only later got to know about pools, common human stuff._

_“We have to keep you clean, you little dirty rat,” she said, but there was no intimidating vibe, just a bittersweet smile as her hands worked on his body, not missing even one place out. The boy tried to escape in between, but was always pulled back by strong arms._

_“Don’t do that. My mom works hard and you’re only making things difficult.” He looked at the boy, son to the woman washing him. Jongdae listened to the female after that, not moving an inch although everything felt somehow embarrassing, a feeling he hadn’t known back then, but he did want to hide himself._

_“You’re a very beautiful masterpiece. No wonder the king picked you. Once you’re of age, he will be touching you, too, trying make you happy.” Jongdae doubted that. He knew the king was actually taking care of his pets, very well, very overprotective and strict though. Jongdae didn’t want to be kept in a cage, didn’t want to be tied down. He had watched over humans long enough. There was a life besides this one._

_He looked back at the boy, who was wearing a sparkling silver necklace, black short trousers and a shirt that was just a tad whiter than his smooth skin. This one was a noble demon, Jongdae didn’t need to take a second look to know about that. It was obvious._

_“You don’t seem to be fond of that fact,” she said, catching his attention. He shook his head, cowering in her embrace. He did not want that. It scared him. The things he had seen, the way the king pleasured his pets. The magic he used, how he could satisfy them all at once. No exclusive love._

_“I don’t want to be one in a million.” The woman looked at him, surprise written all over her face before she laughed, pleasant to Jongdae’s ears, who smiled slightly._

_“Someone knows who he wants to be.”_

_“The one,” Jongdae giggled and the woman patted his head, in a motherly kind of way._

_“Is that so?” the woman's son asked, grinning triumphantly for a reason Jongdae could not comprehend. “I’ll be the one, too.”_

 

 

If you cannot be the best, at least look the best.

The words and scene were awfully familiar.

 

Jongdae found himself in the same bathing room he had seen about 10 years ago. Everything was a lot smaller though. The pool was tiny against the big one in his memories. It looked less majestic as well, not much décor and everything was kept in a very boring shade of brown. It was like the palace had lost all its money to a gambler.

“Are we in a financial crisis?” Jongdae found himself asking as two pair of hands cleaned him thoroughly. The two he had met before. They introduced themselves as Kris and Tao, lesser demons from a district at the edge of the capital. The less favoured places within the realm. Jongdae could only briefly wonder about how they acquired these jobs.

“No, we’re doing fine,” Kris answered, hands softly stroking his cheeks, cleaning his face to the best of his ability. Both were extremely cautious though, not even touching his most intimate parts which confused Jongdae entirely.

“I am not made of porcelain,” he explained and Tao once again shot him a glare. This one was a whiny bitch.

“Of course you are not, escapist.”

“Tao—“ Kris wanted to interrupt but Jongdae motioned for him to be quiet. He could converse on his own. Tao was not going to scare him off.

“Then why are you touching me like sand running through your hands?” He made a point by grabbing Tao’s wrist, who suddenly screamed like a girl high on drugs. Kris looked at the other with big eyes, seemingly shocked to the core. He recovered quickly however, sighing slightly before a smile appeared on his face.

Tao swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he looked Jongdae over. “What are you doing?” he asked and Jongdae laughed quietly, pointing a finger at the man.

“No need to be so tense around me, really. I am just what you said.”

“Please don’t say that,” Tao suddenly spoke up, tone friendly for once and Jongdae decided that the other was probably a fun person to be around. He would have loved to have the other’s scream as his alarm sound.

“Why is that?”

“You’re the king’s pet. You’re not just anyone!” Jongdae cocked an eyebrow at the response, focusing his attention back on Kris, who had said the very same.

“It’s just you, Jongdae. We most of all wouldn’t be here if that weren’t for you.”

 

Once again they did not care to explain what all of that praise meant and Jongdae wasn’t buying this shit anymore. Not even with all this jewellery around his neck. The white, almost translucent shirt which was hugging his body nicely and those short black linen trousers, that – according to the court’s tailor – underlined his strong magnificent thighs. He was not feeling any of that really.

He had remembered the pet’s clothing to be way more revealing though. Jongdae didn’t show anything of himself, except for his arms, calves and face. He deemed these clothes to be safe. He just didn’t know why everything screamed party around the palace. Much less about his involvement.

Jongdae soon got to know about everything, always sticking to Baekhyun’s side as the king descended the most heavenly stairs. No one was an angel here though. He stole a glance at his majesty before deciding that perhaps he was a little wrong about that. That man had once been an angel even if he fell from heaven, even if his wings may have turned black or are broken, maybe even non-existent.

There was a rock in Jongdae’s throat when they stood on that huge balcony from where Jongdae could see everyone. It was a wild mix of nobles with other nobles, nobles keeping lesser demons and even lesser demons in the company of their own species. He had never seen that before and judging the space (or rather the lack of it) between master and their respective pets made Jongdae feel like he wasn’t doing a good job at being Baekhyun’s, the king’s only glorious pet.

He wanted to faint. His body didn't seem too fazed however, face straight when they went on to greet certain couples, sometimes even three or more people which seemingly belonged together. Well, there was nothing wrong about sharing, he had to agree with Baekhyun. Jongdae tried to keep a blank face but was absolutely braced when he saw people making out besides them or even in front of the king.

This was a free realm.

He edged closer to Baekhyun, smiling slightly at the next couple, which were holding hands. Jongdae stole a glance at the king’s slim fingers before diverting his gaze. He’d rather jump from a bridge – as a goddamn human of course. This scent was blowing petals through his head.

Before Jongdae could think of his next move, there was a strong hand on his waist, pulling him closer to Baekhyun’s side. It was the king’s hand, as expected. Nobody touches the king’s pet without his consent… or just not at all, except for the maids to dress or wash him. Lots had changed, but much had just stayed the same.

Jongdae felt slightly uncomfortable although he was welcoming Baekhyun’s warmth and scent. “Enjoy yourself,” the king suddenly whispered into his ear, hand disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Jongdae lifted his head, watching as Baekhyun made his way somewhere into the crowd.

Everyone's attention seemed to shift towards Jongdae in that very moment. Some attendants looked scared of the pet, others where smiling. There were also those that stared him down into the ground. Well, Jongdae couldn’t please everyone with his existence and he might be a thorn in many nobles’ eyes. That much was easy to figure because no king had ever kept a lesser demon that had actually escaped hell without the king’s consent. Moreover, lesser demons had never been more than pitiful slaves – not pets, mind you.

They were there to watch over the children – the newly arrived souls – or to clean the house, to do garden work and all those awful duties women were faced with in the middle ages. It was just that way although Baekhyun had taken care of a few circumstances. Jongdae just didn’t know how he himself fit into that picture of a good and generous king.

“Oh great, we always wanted to actually talk to you.” Jongdae turned on his heels, looking at two very cheerful faces. One looked happier than the other although he was partially occupied by making out why two lesser demons were standing in front of him. As a couple. Something like this had never been a good idea… under the previous king’s reign. The royal pet turned his head, searching for Baekhyun’s presence in the room but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Don’t be worried, we’re lesser demons-“

“I can see that,” Jongdae stated in a dry tone, currently distressed by the fact that he was in the middle of demons of higher rank than himself.

“No, no, you don’t understand,” one of them giggled, patting the other on the chest.

“You’re safe, stop looking around.” Jongdae focused his attention on the one speaking, unsure what that man was trying to convey. How could he be safe here? “Nobody touches the king’s pet. That’s off limits. Could get them killed and no one here is that stupid.”

“Oh, Tao might be.”

“He’s got his license,” the second replied, shaking his head in disbelief. “My name is Minseok. My partner is Luhan. You’ve been gone for a long time, I guess.”

“10 years.” Both looked at him with big eyes, the edges of their lips curling upward in a faint smile.

“Oh, Baekhyun is great. The previous king was horrible but that guy just cut him down. Lots of things have changed in these years, as you can see.” Luhan pointed at the two of them with a huge smile plastered on his face as if he really couldn’t believe that the two of them could officially be together. “Said in one of his speeches that he was deeply impressed by a lesser demon who escaped hell on his own.” The deer-eyed boy this time around pointed at Jongdae, who only nodded in acknowledgement.

Baekhyun was having weird fetishes.

“He created shelters for misused demons, Jongdae. He banned strict rules on keeping demons of lower ranks. Even now he is still trying to make the system work. Baekhyun is trying to fit everyone into jobs that are suitable for them, so we can all contribute towards society. It’s hard. These days he is supporting organisations – financially and morally – which are working with abused and pregnant demons.” Oh, the rare cases of vassals having sex together and bearing a human child.

Something that shouldn’t be done. Pleasure was foreign for demons. That was until they had found humans. They had realised that things weren’t working out though, because their vassals were humans and they would bear human children. Children that would never survive hell.

“I hope he doesn’t support—“

“He’s saving them. He’s not supporting the act as long as they want to live here.” Jongdae cocked an eyebrow before motioning for Minseok to keep talking. “They’re free to decide. Everyone is free to go… If we misuse our powers on earth though, Baekhyun will kill us all.” The lesser demon looked at his hand before smiling slightly. Good thing he had ruined the presentation without the magnificent use of his supernatural power.

“All in all, he’s doing good, even if the revolts are difficult these days.” Luhan nodded to himself, shaking Jongdae’s hand eagerly a second later.

“You’re really beautiful…” Jongdae nodded quickly, dismissing the other’s hand and walked away. At least he wanted to, but stopped dead in his tracks when he realised what had happened just now.

“You’re calling the king by name? Touched me?” he asked, turning on his heels to look at the couple.

“Childhood friends, yeah.” Jongdae laughed at Minseok’s answer, thinking of it as a joke but nobody ever tuned into his laughter. Once he stopped laughing, the lesser demon approached Minseok and Luhan again.

“Nobles don’t grow up with lesser demons.”

“Baekhyun is half-noble. He grew up just like me or you, until his mother elected him to be something way more meaningful. Once he became king, he sought out my help on a lot of things, told me he was kept at the king’s side as a knight while his mother became a royal maid, taking care of the king’s pets. Crazy to think that a knight cut down the demon king.” Jongdae thought back of his pet days 10 years ago, remembering the small boy at his mother’s side.

Baekhyun—fucking knew him.

“He’s at the top for 5 years now and we’re doing better than ever. Even financially.” Demons using money. Jongdae always thought that was kind of crazy. They were so much like humans by now. They were practically living off of them.

“Are you his royal adviser or what?” Jongdae asked Minseok, who was blabbing uncontrollably. A lesser demon suiting such a position was kind of ridiculous though, so the question was meant in a rhetorical way – something Minseok had not been understandable of.

“Oh yes, nice to meet you, Kim Jongdae, my name is Kim Minseok.”

 

 

Jongdae used his time alone wisely, speaking to many people, but he only remembered Jongin and Sehun, two young man running an organisation that was helping abused young demons, those that were given vassals without the king’s consent. Someone ought to cut these cruel nobles down for once.

Both were praising Baekhyun, for always keeping them in check, for protecting them in front of all those violent nobles and for aiding them financially.

Maybe he ought to believe how good natured Baekhyun seemed to be.

 

“You were hidden well all these years.” Baekhyun looked at him with these accusing eyes while Jongdae was taking off his shirt and all those jewelleries on the same night. The king looked stressed, frustration was quite literally written all over his face while the lesser demon was stuck with this horrible sparkling silver necklace.

Baekhyun responded to the silent call of help, hands reaching around his neck to undo it. Jongdae felt his skin shivering beneath the brief and subtle touch of the other’s hands. He just might have missed those on him. These were looking good on him, much better than that shimmering stuff.

“I thought they would pursue me, but… I forgot that the rules forbid them to,” Jongdae answered, fingers dipping into the waistband of Baekhyun’s tight black trousers.

“They never did, acted like you never existed. Suited me better that way.” Baekhyun made no move, not stopping Jongdae from unbuttoning his trousers. “I was simply lucky to find you there. You looked like 10 years ago just… older. You were as much of a masterpiece as the previous king made you out to be. He’d be eating me alive if—“

Jongdae dropped down on his knees, teeth pulling the zipper of Baekhyun’s shorts open while the older male hid a low growl behind his right hand, the left one immediately reaching down to grab a handful of Jongdae’s hair. “—he knew what you were doing right now. With me. I was his knight, you know.” Baekhyun chuckled lowly, eyes never leaving Jongdae as the man pressed his face against the king’s crotch. A soft almost inaudible gasp left Baekhyun’s lips, fingers tugging at Jongdae’s hair to feel him closer with just the material of his boxers in between. The younger was assured now, he wanted him – in every kind of way.

“Kyungsoo did a damn good job at hiding you. Almost didn’t find you. After all I couldn’t have known you were sticking around a noble.” Jongdae’s words were stuck in his throat as his tongue slid along the fabric, faintly feeling Baekhyun’s arousal growing, soon straining against those white boxers as Jongdae was trying to suck at the head, material rubbing ever so gently along the head instead.

“You know, you don’t have to—“ A soft high pitched scream left Baekhyun’s obnoxious loud mouth when Jongdae napped at his clothed cock, hands coming up to play with the king’s balls. The lesser demon stared up at Baekhyun, catching the other’s eyes before dragging his tongue over the king’s member, feeling the blood pumping beneath the material.

There was something absolutely arousing about teasing the king of hell.

“I’ll fulfil your dreams, Baekhyun. You were after all so open—“ Jongdae ripped Baekhyun’s boxers, watching the precum pooling at the tip of the other’s dick before lapping it up eagerly. The king bit down on his bottom lip, wanting to keep quiet but not finding the strength within himself when Jongdae proceeded to take him inside. Cat lips dragged along the shaft as the lesser demon deepthroated him, gagging obscenely whenever Baekhyun’s cock was pushed down his throat.

“Holy shit, Jongdae…” The king’s panting filled the room, hips thrusting forward when Jongdae handed the control over to him. Only a few shallow thrusts followed however before Baekhyun pulled out, the tip of his dick settling on top of Jongdae’s thin lips. “All of what I told you?” A small lazy grin played around Jongdae’s lips when he got up, pushing Baekhyun down on the bed, hands working on undressing the king. He let his eyes roam freely over the other’s naked body which was kept in perfect shape. Hands came up to stroke the king’s torso and collarbone, appreciating the skin beneath before chuckling.

“You’re such a bad bad liar.” Jongdae spat, Baekhyun almost flinching beneath the lesser demon as the younger male ran a finger over the other’s ripped stomach.

“I wanted your attention,” Baekhyun defended himself, hands reaching upwards to cup Jongdae’s cheeks, who worked on undoing his own pants and boxers until the both of them were stark naked on the bed.

“Funny, considering you’re the king.”

“They all look at you, Jongdae, but the one you’re looking at never does.” Jongdae smiled slightly, hands running along Baekhyun’s sides, stopping abruptly at his hips. Okay, so he had a thing for them, and those thighs, especially when the king spread them for him. Jongdae’s hands felt them firmly up and down before leaning down to press his lips against Baekhyun’s, feeling the elder shiver.

“You sure? It should be the other way, you know,” Jongdae asked, concerned about Baekhyun, who only shook his head.

“You buried deep within me, that is right, Jongdae,” Baekhyun answered, tongue flicking out to run along Jongdae’s lower lip, who willingly opened up for the king. If that was the kind of control Baekhyun wanted, then so it should be. Jongdae was meanwhile running a finger over the other’s pink hole, feeling the muscles contracting beneath.

Not too soon, he pushed the first finger inside. Baekhyun’s groan died in their passionate kiss as Jongdae slowly eased his digit in and out, working on a steady but still slow pace, only wanting for Baekhyun to adjust. The other was not patient though, as Jongdae might have figured. His digit met eager hips, Baekhyun fucking himself open on the lesser demon’s finger and nothing about that was more magnificent.

He soon added a second finger, scissoring Baekhyun’s hole open, spreading the muscles to make them loosen up. A third and fourth finger followed as the king turned into a sobbing mess beneath him, breath shallow and ragged, hips thrusting back on his digits ever so willingly. “Fuck me, Jongdae, fuck me.”

Baekhyun might have forgotten about Jongdae’s teasing nature though.

He withdrew from the king’s lips, pulling his hips up to get a better look at his hole, spread open around his fingers. Jongdae withdrew them, muscles contracting around air as Baekhyun whined loudly in protest. One ought to believe that was the king of hell, ridiculous.

Jongdae leaned down instead, tongue running along the rim before he pushed it inside, tasting Baekhyun. He created a steady quick pace, tongue rushing in and out of the king, thoroughly salivating everything within reach. He could see Baekhyun’s eyes brimming with tears by now, cock neglected and heavy on the king’s stomach, soaking in its own precum. Jongdae surely would have loved to take a picture. Eyes travelled further however, taking in the sight of swollen lips and lust blown dark eyes.

“Let me see you,” Baekhyun wished and Jongdae moved back, erection standing proudly within the other’s sight. The lesser demon almost felt embarrassed, but Baekhyun wanted to have everything of him and Jongdae wanted nothing more than to oblige, to finally be buried inside of the other. He also might just want to date Baekhyun as well.

“Oh fuck. I mean, I saw it at the gym but this…” Jongdae tilted his head, not missing out on Baekhyun’s tongue running over his upper lip. Who was he kidding right now?

The demon positioned himself, tip prodding against Baekhyun’s entrance until he pushed himself inside, groaning in delight at the way the king’s muscles clamped down on him, soft chuckles still filling the room because of Baekhyun’s previous statement.

“Hope you like what you feel,” Jongdae whispered, breath hitting Baekhyun’s face as the latter tried to adjust, face grimacing in pain.

“Don’t say that while you’re spreading me open.” He loved that whiny little shitty mouth.

“I will fill you up to the brim, Baekhyun. Oh, that aside, I’d love to see you walk tomorrow.” A gasp ripped through the silence when the king wrapped his legs around Jongdae’s hips, pushing the demon further inside, tip nudging against Baekhyun’s prostrate who broke out in loud delicious moans.

“You’re a shitty pet, a really shitty—“ Jongdae’s hips pulled back until only the tip was left inside before thrusting in, successfully shutting Baekhyun up, who was once again a little too obnoxious for the younger male’s liking. Well, he couldn’t have everything. Hips thrust their way into Baekhyun, harsh but slowly, trying to abuse the king’s prostrate over and over again.

There was something about having the man cry for him in pleasure.

Jongdae on the other hand was keeping quiet, wanting nothing more than to hear Baekhyun scream, body writhing and struggling beneath as the younger one fucked him mercilessly, hips meeting Baekhyun’s ass while Jongdae’s balls snuggly hit the king’s bottom over and over again. The only sound filling the room except for Baekhyun’s loudest organ.

“J-Jongdae—“ Maybe he liked that loud mouth. Just maybe, he thought, hips still moving quickly as he pushed himself in and outside of the elder and, hand coming up to work on Baekhyun’s erection. Slick precum eased Jongdae’s work as he pumped the man with a tight grip, watching the other close his eyes, head thrown back against his white fluffy pillow. With a flick of his wrist, white thick spurts of cum covered his hand only seconds later. Jongdae's eyes searched for Baekhyun's as the elder's mouth was wide open, the younger's name falling from his lips in a mantra.

Jongdae bucked his hips forward, groaning loudly when the other clamped down on him harshly. He quickly moved his hands to cup Baekhyun's cheeks before leaning down to kiss him, slowly and passionately as if he really thought about taking his time. Moans and groans were left in between their lips when Jongdae worked his way inside one last time, shooting his load deep inside of his king.

Maybe, maybe he liked tenures.

“You just... fucked the king of hell,” Baekhyun reminded the younger male as Jongdae pulled out slowly, savouring the sight of his cum dropping down the other's hole.

“Good gracious, am I supposed to swear my loyalty to you now?” He saw Baekhyun rolling his eyes and laughed quietly, quickly moving to lie down besides the elder while the warmth was still radiating from their bodies in tight snuggles and cuddles.

“What I wanted to say is... How about a date, my king?”

 

 

_“Hey, what is your name?” Jongdae hid his bare self behind a hand although the other had seen him. What he didn't understand was why that obnoxious brat was still following him after the washing ritual was over or why he was given a vassal in the first place if he was not a noble?_

_“Jongdae.”_

_“Mine is Baekhyun, make sure to remember it!” he claimed, teeth showing through his grin._

_“Huh? Sorry, but I am only interested in kings,” Jongdae joked, sticking his tongue out at Baekhyun._

 

“So I am going to move my stuff and move out... Will you be alright?” Kyungsoo asked, all his belongings already in the truck as they stood in front of what they had called their home.

“I will be fucking fine, you liar.”

“Hey, you never asked me if I am a noble or not. Don't blame your ignorance on me,” Kyungsoo spat, pressing two fingers on top of Jongdae's lips before grinning. “I am quite picky, you know, yet I have taken you in and nurtured you. It was nice living with you, really, Jongdae. Time to say goodbye though.”

“Don't make it sound like you're leaving the country if you're just moving a few blocks away.” Jongdae bit down on his bottom lip, obviously sulking. “You never smelt noble either...”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “I've been wandering this earth for I don't know how long, the smell has somewhere along the lines disappeared. Yours will, too, if you stay here.”

“I smell?” Jongdae asked, entirely confused because he had never considered that. “That aside, you're as old as my vassal...”

“You reek. You've smelt like vanilla before. Lovely. Now you reek of him only,” Kyungsoo answered, cutely wrinkling his nose. “I've been having many vassals before, Jongdae. This one is my most precious. Found it shortly before you appeared.”

The man nodded as he lifted up his hands, seemingly trying to smell himself. Either way, Kyungsoo was a mean best friend.

“You knew all about him! Yixing did, too. I feel like such a loser,” Jongdae interrupted Kyungsoo, sighing in frustration as he thought about the last time he had seen Baekhyun. That was already months ago. They had agreed to date, but once Jongdae had left hell, the contact abruptly stopped and the man felt a little aggravated about it.

“I am not going to throw myself in front of the king, when he obviously craved for your attention. Besides stop sulking, suck it up like a man.”

“Like the way you suck it up to Joonmyeon?” Jongdae asked, lips curling into a cat like smirk.

“We're happy and he's filthy rich. Something you will never be, poo.” He pushed Jongdae back with a finger before waving goodbye and jumping into that old green truck. Kyungsoo was right about his boyfriend, Joonmyeon was goddamn rich. His house – Joonmyeon called it that – was a fucking villa. There were two bedrooms and three bathrooms. Enough place for Kyungsoo to live, Jongdae noted and shrugged his shoulders before moving back inside.

He rubbed his hands together, feeling cold because winter was approaching. Jongdae quickly moved to turn on the heater, indulging himself in the warmth briefly. The man plopped down on the sofa soon later, scrolling through the newsfeed of his cellphone until the door rang.

Jongdae got up slowly, shoulders hunched as he opened the door for apparently no one. He took a step outside, eyes travelling over the scenery but there was no one outside. “The fuck,” he mumbled, sighing once more as he walked back inside, closing the door behind him. He would really like to prank their neighbours again, like he always did.

The man always saw them arguing through their window, which was opposite of his own. He made them do ridiculous things and Kyungsoo would be laughing his ass off. It was immature – but also funny when they suddenly kissed each other before slapping one another hard. Love and hate had never been that real, Jongdae thought, feeling incredibly hot right now. The heater was working way too quickly for his liking.

“Heard you were alone and feeling cold.” The man was just about to check the heater when he turned around, seeing the king of hell standing in the door frame of his bedroom, only clad in pyjama pants.

“You're not planing to stay over, are you?”

“Where else would I go like this?”

“I never have sex on the first date,” Jongdae claimed, making Baekhyun laugh, loudly, obnoxiously, killing the silence that had settled in shortly after Kyungsoo left Jongdae to move in with his lover.

“I only want to cuddle,” Baekhyun suddenly said, arms reaching out for Jongdae who didn't move an inch.

“I've missed you, idiot,” Jongdae suddenly spat, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. He didn't like admitting it but it was the truth and for once he really wanted Baekhyun to stay with him. To not be the king of hell, busy with ruling a realm of revolting nobles and abused lesser demons.

“I've been searching for years, don't be such a baby.” Just a snap of his fingers and strong reliable arms snaked around Jongdae's waist, holding the man steady in the king's arms. “Minseok and Chanyeol are taking over while I am away. I have lots of time for you now, Jongdae.”

Of course Baekhyun was not quitting his duty. It was not even like Jongdae would want that.

“Do you like Italian?”

“Italian?” Baekhyun asked, taking a step back to look at Jongdae with curious eyes.

“I was thinking of going out to eat pizza for our first date.”

“This... this pizza thing is that yummy?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head in a curious manner.

Jongdae cocked an eyebrow, lips twitching subtly before the younger male started laughing, loving how oblivious his mate was when it came to the human world.

“Hmm, you'll like it. I promise.”


End file.
